A vehicle seat of this type is known from DE 101 31 718 C1. Here the cushion body may refer to the cushion support pad for either a seat or a backrest. Prior to its attachment to the cushion body, the cover is made up of separate cover sections, usually a cover section for the front surface of the backrest or the surface of the seat, the so-called medallion, and cover sections for the padded side sections that border the backrest and seat surfaces. In order to allow the cover to be fastened to the cushion body, the above-named cover sections are sewn together at the points where they meet, wherein a first fastening element is integrated by being sewn in. A second fastening element is arranged, in a tight connection, at the base of a groove provided at the fastening points in the cushion body. The first and second fastening elements comprise complementary profiled elements, which, in order to fasten the cover to the cushion body, are pressed into one another, which causes them to become hooked together. The cover is thereby fastened to the cushion body.
In EP 0 103 679 B1 a backrest for a vehicle seat is described, in which a support element made of rigid foam, the front of which is covered with a cushion body, is arranged between the longitudinal crossbars of the seat. In order to be able to adjust the longitudinal profile of the backrest at the level of the lumbar support and of the upper pelvic rim, a molded body made of rigid foam is provided, which can be inserted into a recessed area in this region of the support element. To adjust the longitudinal profile, this molded body is inserted in a rotated position, or is replaced by a different molded body. To gain access to the molded body, the cushion body can be folded forward and upward. For this purpose it has a fold line in its upper region that is formed by a transverse seam, and in its lower area it is separably attached by means of an adhesive fastening element or some other type of fastening element, for example a slide fastener, to the support element. Along its two side edges, the cushion body is not attached to the support element.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,552 B1 and DE 201 09 719 vehicle seats are disclosed in which cushion sections, for example padded side sections, can be clipped to the structure of the seat.